You Came Back
by darkestfan
Summary: Mortal Instruments OC story. Rated M because I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

Character descriptions. I'm to lazy to do it during the story.

Wachi-19

Black hair buzz cut (it is growing), brown eyes and dark skinned, but not black. Average height for his age. Interesting fact: has a crush on Sam

Sam-19

Black hair that flows until her shoulders, brown eyes and fair skin with tan. Average height for her age. Interesting fact: has a 'find missing brother' obsession

Miggy-18

Black messy hair, brown eyes and tanned skin. Tall for his age. Interesting fact: he's gay (open)

Joshua-17 turning 18

Black hair buzz cut (keeps it that way), yellow eyes and tanned skin. Shorter than Sam and Wachi. Interesting fact: he's closeted gay (only friends know)

Raya-18

Black flowing hair that reaches until the shoulder blades has yellow highlights, brown eyes and fair skin. Shorter than Sam but taller than Joshua. Interesting fact: a "bit" chubby (according to her)

Andy-20

Black short hair, brown eyes and tanned skin. As tall as Miggy. Interesting fact: Raya and Sam's BFUOOUD

Anya-16

Black hair in a ponytail, brown eyes and fair skinned. Shortest of the group. Interesting fact: reads and writes fanfiction and ships friends


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys. This is my first serious fanfic so enjoy. Warning though. There's no porn. You need at least a decent understanding of the Mortal Instruments series to understand this. Everyone new is my oc.**

**I don't own Mortal Instruments or any character that was mentioned in the books. Everything goes to Cassandra clare. Interesting fact if you watch Supernatural you'll find scenes inspired from that show. Now I'm paranoid. I dont own that to. Great now im rambling. Enjoy. Reviews appreciated. Only positive please.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

One night, a meteor was seen falling into the Earth. When it crashlanded it left nothing in it's wake but a large crater. In the crater were burn marks of wings. Angel looking wings. The people cleaned and filled the crater to restore the park to it's beauty. The park was Central Park.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Look, I know you think I'm insane..." a man said "..you don't have to be nice". The man had black messy hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a white shirt with matching pants and shoes. A standard mental ward patient uniform. He had a wristband with the writing "17M-1116" on his right wrist.

Right now he was talking to a "professional", but he knew better. They were liars. They said they would help, but why would they if they were the ones who sent him there.

The psychiatrist had curly brown hair. Her sunglasses were covering her eyes. Her fingernails stood out since they were sharp and red. She was wearing a buisness suit and had a big binder with her. "I still care for you. Now tell me Miggy why you are here" she said with a tone mixed with hurt and disturbing care.

Miggy hesitated. Everyone he told called him crazy. 'I'm already here, might as well tell her' he thought. "They exist" he said with hesitation in his voice. The psychiatrist, whose name was Mindy, according to her I.D, looked up from her binder. "Who exists" she pushed on. "Everything, angels, demons, faeries, anything supernatural" Miggy said. Mindy then wrote something in her binder and asked "Why do you believe that ?". Miggy looked down and said "I've seen them". Mindy, even though her glasses were covering her eyes, looked interested. "When did you see them?" She asked. "Days ago, before I was admitted here" he said with a sad tone.

She collected her things and started to walk out of his room. "Thank you, I have everything I need Mr. Sanchez" she said while walking out of the room. "Wait!" Miggy shouted from his bed. Mindy turned around. "Do you think I'm crazy now?" Miggy asked. Before he could get a reply a doctor entered the room with medicine so she took her leave. Miggy swore he saw red sparks near her hands when she walked away.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Miggy was in a dream. He was falling from the sky in a breakneck pace. He felt like he was on fire. All he thought was that he did it willingly. When he was about to crash he woke up. He sat up from his bed and saw he still in his room. He needed to get out.

He took from under his pillow a lock pick set. He walked towards the door and frowned when he realized it was locked. He started to work on it. After a few minutes, he was able to open the door. He looked at the corridor and saw no one. He started walking towards the front door, which he would also pick lock if it was locked. He was about to go to the front door when he heard a voice.

"Where do you think you're going" a familiar voice said. Miggy turned and saw Mindy except she was wearing a black dress. Miggy looked towards the front door and back at Mindy. "Don't bother" she said "it's locked". Miggy started to tremble, "Wh..wha..what are you doing here". All she did was snap her fingers and her sunglasses fell off. What it revealed shook Miggy to the core. Her eyes were different. It was a purple/blue like color and instead of a pupil it was a hawk eye. "I'm one of those supernatural creatures" she said "I'm a witch". "What do you want from me" Miggy asked, shaking with fear. Mindy started to walk towards him. "I want your power" Mindy said with a grin on her lips. Miggy backed up until his back hit the wall. He was trying to form words, but he was to scared to say anything. Mindy started to talk.

"I know what you're thinking. 'What power is she talking about'" she said with a sing-song voice.

"You seem to know so tell me"

"Very well. A few years ago, eighteen years to be precise, a meteor crashlanded in Central Park. In it's wake it left a crater with wing marks. Angel wing marks"

"What does that have to do with me" Miggy asked.

"I'll just give you that to figure out, but right now..." She trailed off while walking towards him. Her hands glowing with red sparks and her eyes glowing red as well.

Miggy looked at a cart nearby and thought push her. All of the sudden it did! The cart pushed her to the ground, which dazed her. He took an umbrella and broke the glass of the front door. There was an alarm sounding. He jumped over the door and escaped into the darkness of the city.

When Mindy got to, she realized the alarm. She snapped her fingers and dissapeared into a red cloud. The nurses and guards saw the scene. They all thought the same thing. 'Someone escaped'.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Miggy started running. He ran and ran. He didn't care where he ended up, he just wanted to be away from that place. It started to rain. He ran towards a tree, which offered him shade and saw that he was in Central Park. He knew he couldn't stay. He knew that the police would be after him. He suddenly felt a surge of electricity running through his body. He quickly got up and looked around for the source. Nothing. He sat down again and leaned against the tree.

He dozed off under the tree and allowed himself to dream again.

A man was standing alone. A rustling of wings was heard and suddenly he was with company.

'I will not stand this anymore'

'No brother just understand what had to be done'

'No you don't understand'

The man then took a knife and started to slice into his skin.

Miggy dreamnt of falling again Only this time it was worst. He felt the impact of the crash and thought that he was dead. He would have stayed if it wasn't for the dogs barking. He woke up and heard dogs barking. He knew it was the hospital's guards. He got up and started to run.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He ran and ran until he saw an abandoned lot. It looked like a church used to be there. He was about to start running again when he saw that the scene was changing. A door appeared. He was hesitant, but anything was better than going back to that hospital. He entered and saw corridors which led to numerous rooms. He was going to continue, but something came in the way. He fainted. Before he lost consciousness he thought of the worst thing possible to think at the moment 'Happy eighteenth birthday Miggy'

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Samantha woke up, but not in the most ladylike manner. She fell of the bed. She was going to pick herself up, but she was to lazy. She layed there for a few minutes when a short man came into her room. "C'mon Sam time to get up. Wachi and Raya are already eating breakfast or takeout breakfast. Stupid Lightwood girl made breakfast. She really needs to take cooking lessons" the man said. Sam just groaned on the floor and said "Get out of my room Joshua. Annoy someone else like the maids". "No" was his reply.

He walked towards the table next to the bed and picked up a picture of an older loooking guy. "If you don't get up, I'll destroy the picture". Sam saw red. She stood up and got the picture, but not before kicking Joshua out of the room. After slamming the door, she saw a text from Joshua on her phone.

'Sorry

'But seriously it's been years,

'Let him go already'

That made her tear up. She looked at the picture and smiled. 'I will find you...brother'.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**So how was that. Reviews pls. Positive only please.**


	3. Chapter 3

When Sam finally went to the dining area which extended towards the living room, she wasn't suprised with scene.

Wachi and Joshua were playing a game on a Playstation though it could be fighting while playing. They were both sore losers. When Sam realized they were playing a fighting game she saw Joshua was losing. She laughed due to the irony of the game.

Andy was gossiping with her other friends over the phone. She was talking about her date the other day with a guy named Marcos. According to her he was a douche and an asshole since he basically tried to 'put out with her' during the first date.

Raya was with Anya helping her with her fanfiction. Ever since Anya discovered the Internet, she bought (stole) a laptop from an unsuspecting salesman, read fanfictions and started to write her own. Sam cringed when she realized it was about her friends. To make it worst it was basically porn. The couple names she made were like 'Sachi' and 'Waya'. According to Anya the challenge is Joshua since not a lot of Shadowhunters are gay. She suspects one of the Lightwoods is, her bet is on the Alec kid.

After passing the fighting duo, Sam started to eat from the takeout breakfast.

"Taki's" she asked. A chorus of yes was heard. She was starting to enjoy when they heard someone shout.

"WHY IS THERE AN UNCONSCIOUS MUNDANE AT THE FRONT HALLWAY!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Everyone knew it was the maid who screamed. They always heard her during the night. They knew she was shacking up with the cook. Also she was a pain in the ass. Bossy bitch is the nickname they gave her.

They were interested in the announcement since a mundane wasn't able to get inside the Institue without a Shadowhunter's help.

They started to make the tedious journey to the front hall, well tedious for Joshua. They saw an unconscious body wearing an all white attire surrounded by the infirmary medics.

Wachi approached one of the doctors and asked about the situation.

"So doc, what's the mundane's condition"

"Well like your maid screamed he is just unconscious. Judging by his clothes, he is a mental patient"

"I thought no mundane can escape the mental part of the hospital without help"

"Then he's not a mundane" The doctor put an emphasis on the word not and started to walk back to the clinic. Wachi inspected the body. 'Not much bruises' he thought 'definitely not a mundane'. He didn't notice the others also inspecting the body. All of them had different comments.

"He's cute" Joshua said

"Finally someone for a Joshua ship" Anya said

"He looks familiar" Sam said

"Not an ex, good" Andy said

"Hmph" Raya said

Though they all had different comments, Joshua's comment had all of them staring at him. "What" Joshua said.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Fire, Falling and Fault. That was all he saw that day. The day he fell..._

Miggy woke up with a scream. He found himself in an infirmary. Brown walls, white beds and green curtains. "Crap, they found me" he said to himself. He also noticed he was wearing the same clothes of the hospital.

"Talking to yourself...no wonder they put you there" a voice said

Miggy turned and saw by an arc doorway six people. Six people who are keeping him captive. When they started to walk towards him he scooted until he was at the edge of the bed.

One of them raised his hands in mock surrender. "Relax, we helped you" Wachi said. He added an "ungrateful bastard" but only Joshua heard it. He started to point out whos who.

"I'm Wachi, this is my cousin Andy" he pointed towards the tallest of the group "my sister Anya" he pointed towards the shortest "and my friends Sam and Joshua" he pointed to the last two.

Miggy started to relax when he studied them. 'Black pants, black shirts and black shoes' he thought 'am I in a funeral'. He didn't notice the short one talking.

"So tresspasser, what are you a werewolf, warlock...stupid mundane" Joshua asked, but maybe a little eager.

Miggy rolled his eyes and said "I don't know. You tell me midget".

Everyone but Joshua started to back away slowly since even if Joshua was short he had a big temper. A temper that was not to be tested.

Miggy and Joshua started to stare at each other until Joshua broke the silence. "I like this guy" he said to the others. He turned back to Miggy and said "Welcome to Realm Weird. Make yourself at home before others try to kill you".

The corner of Miggy's lip started to rise but it didn't form a complete smile. Miggy got up from the bed until a pile of clothes was pushed into his chest by Anya. "Here try to fit these. We can't hide you if you're wearing those rags" she said while wagging her pointing finger towards his clothes.

Miggy went to a bathroom they directed him to and thought

'Wow Miggy. You fainted and are accepting clothes from strangers. You are crazy.'

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Miggy came out of the bathroom with new clothes. He was wearing blue jeans with black and white rubber shoes. On his top was a white shirt with a black leather jacket covering it. Basically a stereotypical 'badass'.

He went back to infirmary to find that everyone was gone. He asked a maid for directions on where the others went. She said they went to the living room.

After getting lost, he asked for directions. He found the group of saviors with an old guy. Miggy stepped in hesitantly not wanting to disturb them.

The old guy unfortunately noticed him. "Hello young man" the old man greeted him "my name is Hodge. The leader of the Institue". Hodge strecthed his hand out for a handshake.

Miggy took it. "I know about you guys. Your Shadowhunters" Miggy said with a grin.

Everyone in the room but Hodge froze. All thinking the same thing. 'How the Angel does he know about us'. 'I blame Joshua' Wachi thought by himself.

Hodge matched Miggy's grin.

"And how do you young man, know about what we are"

"They talk about you guys all the time" Miggy answered.

"And who are they?"

"The angels"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Wow second chapter done. If you're confused the story is set in COB. Review pls. Positive only.**


End file.
